


Anilina

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Non era fatta per il nero, Andromeda





	1. Chapter 1

_**Anilina** _

  
_“Hai messo via l'abito di Vionnet?”_  
_“Certo.”_  
  
L'ultima parola mormorata a sua madre, sillabe degne della brava bambina che taceva spesso e riponeva sempre tutto in ordine.  
Aveva rinchiuso sete e broccati cupi accanto alle divise scolastiche, e con loro aveva abbandonato il fanatismo, la follia e il rancore di una famiglia che mai l'avrebbe compresa.  
  
Non era fatta per il nero, Andromeda: lei voleva il bianco dell'abito che ora le carezzava i fianchi, e il magenta inadeguato della cravatta di Ted.  
Aprì gli occhi, lasciando che la luce colorata rendesse lieve il suo respirare.  
All'officiante, rispose:  
"Certo. Lo voglio."  
  
_Note:_  
Madeleine Vionnet è stata un'importante stilista francese: ho prestato il suo nome ad un'ipotetica prestigiosa stilista del mondo magico per sottolineare l'agio e il potere della famiglia Black, una delle tante cose (non certo la più importante) cui Andromeda rinuncia per vivere con Ted Tonks.  
  
Due parole anche sul titolo: l'anilina è la sostanza da cui sono stati ricavati alcuni fra i primi coloranti sintetici, tra i quali anche l'indaco e il magenta. Il magenta non fa parte dello spettro ottico, ma può essere ottenuto dall'unione di luce rossa e blu (dunque la scelta di utilizzare l'espressione “luce colorata”, per quanto apparentemente non del tutto centrata nel contesto, è del tutto voluta). Oltretutto, il magenta mi ricorda il colore che Ninfadora predilige per i suoi capelli, dunque vuole rappresentare il futuro, la vita di amore e gioia scelta da Andromeda, e il risultato che può essere ottenuto solo dall'unione di due luci di colori diversi (proprio come un figlio è il risultato dell'unione di due individui diversi.  
  
In ultimo, è fondamentale specificare che questa drabble è stata scritta per il contest “ Sfida alle 100 parole - V edizione” , indetto da RosmaryEFP sul forum di EFP (<http://www.freeforumzone.com/d/11535826/Sfida-alle-100-parole-V-edizione-/discussione.aspx>). La sfida consisteva, ça va sans dire _, nello scrivere una drabble di 100 parole esatte, non una di più, non una di meno. Oltre a ciò, era necessario utilizzare come prompt un personaggio e il titolo di una canzone: nel mio caso, il personaggio era, ovviamente, Andromeda Black/Tonks, e la canzone “Ho messo via” di Ligabue.  
Ci tengo a specificare che questa è la prima volta in assoluto che mi cimento nella stesura di qualcosa di tanto breve: credo che la cosa più corta che io abbia mai scritto (se vogliamo escludere le poesie) si aggiri attorno alle 2000 parole, dunque capirete bene che anche solo il fatto di essere riuscita a rispettare il limite delle parole scrivendo qualcosa di vagamente sensato equivale già ad aver vinto la sfida. Non ho nemmeno mai letto nulla di tanto breve (non leggo nemmeno flash, solitamente), quindi per me è stato proprio un salto nel buio.  
L'unico mio rimpianto è stato quello di aver utilizzato il prompt in maniera così didascalica: l'idea iniziale era di utilizzarlo in maniera molto più simbolica, ma avrei avuto bisogno di sviluppare almeno tre differenti momenti, e sarebbe stato impossibile comprimere tutto in 100 parole._


	2. Una cosa di famiglia

**Titolo:** Una cosa di famiglia  
 **Introduzione:** _di Quidditch, Pluffe, cicogne in arrivo e vecchie poesie._  
 **Personaggi:** Sorpresa (specificato nelle note)  
 **Coppia/e:** Sorpresa (specificato nelle note)  
 **Rating:** verde  
 **Genere/i:** Generale  
 **Contesto/i:** dopo la II Guerra Magica/Pace  
 **Avvertimento/i:** nessuno  
 **Note:** nessuna  
 **N.d.A.:** la drabble partecipa al concorso [In sintesi - Personaggi da indovinare, ennesima edizione](https://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=11572054) indetto da S.Elric_ sul forum di EFP. Il concorso richiedeva di scrivere una drabble con lo scopo di farne indovinare il protagonista senza mai nominarlo.  
  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
 

_**Una cosa di famiglia**_  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Mi piace il Quidditch.  
Amo i manici di scopa da quando non sapevo nemmeno dire _Bolide_.  
È una cosa di famiglia.  
Potremmo dire che, in un certo senso, il Quidditch l'ho anche sposato.  
  
“Perché la mamma ha una Pluffa nella pancia?” chiede il mio primogenito.  
 _Pluffa_.  
Sarebbe un bel soprannome per una bambina, ma sembra che avremo un altro maschio.  
 _È una cosa di famiglia._  
  
Io spero erediti i capelli di mia moglie, quelle fiamme che amo accarezzare.  
Lei spera nei miei occhi, che l'hanno fatta innamorare quando era ancora una bambina.  
 _Occhi verdi e lucenti di rospo in salamoia_. (1)  
  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
  
  
_Note:_   
  
_(1) Citazione letterale tratta da “Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti”._   
  
_Il personaggio protagonista è, chiaramente, Harry Potter (e dunque la moglie è Ginny)._   
_Non sono granché avvezza a scrivere drabble, ed era la prima volta che partecipavo a questo tipo di concorso, quindi mi sono tenuta sul semplice e forse ho scritto qualcosa di fin troppo palese. Ho voluto un po' giocare, perché solitamente in questo concorso vengono messi in campo i personaggi più assurdi e secondari, e io ho voluto un po' andare al contrario, descrivendo proprio il protagonista assoluto._


End file.
